A Supernatural Christmas
by DanaCardinal
Summary: Or how four of my favorite pairings spend Christmas. Features Adamandriel, Destiel, Sabriel and Crobby. Rated for mentions of sex and an implied blow job.


**Dana: Christmas eve countdown. I am ready!**

Nadia: That's the spirit!

 **Dana: I don't own Supernatural.**

 **Chapter 1 Adamandriel**

Samandriel stared at Adam's sleeping form. The human was still sleeping and it was Christmas morning. Samandriel wanted Adam to get up, he wanted to open presents. Of course, Adam liked to sleep in and was a complete bear when Samandriel woke him up before 10:00 A.M. Samandriel considered calling Gabriel and asking him about how to wake up Adam but figured that it was a bad idea because Gabriel would probably suggest something inappropriate. Samandriel sat down beside Adam and sighed, Adam looked so peaceful while he was asleep. Samandriel ran his hand through Adam's hair gently and stroked his face. Samandriel smiled and pressed a soft kiss onto Adam's jaw. Samandriel kissed Adam's entire face softly and gently. Samandriel pulled away for a second to see Adam awake and smiling at him. Adam pulled Samandriel in close and pressed a kiss to Samandriel's lips.

"Morning Angel Face." Adam said

"Good morning Adam." Samandriel said

"What was that all about?" Adam asked "Not that I don't mind the kissing."

"It's Christmas morning. I didn't know how to wake you up with out you being grumpy." Samandriel said

"How right you are Angel." Adam yawned "What time is it?"

"9:30 in the morning exactly." Samandriel said "Come on Adam, let's open presents."

"Alright Angel Face, I'm coming." Adam said

Samandriel dragged Adam out of his bedroom and into the living room. Adam grabbed the presents for Samandriel and brought them over to the Angel who was bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly.

"The first one is from me, the second is from my brothers and the third is from your brothers." Adam said

"I'll open yours first Adam." Samandriel said

Samandriel open the present neatly to find a new pair of blue jeans, a red T-shirt, a grey hoodie and a black hat. Samandriel cocked his head to the left, looking slightly like Castiel.

"You needed new clothes, I can't have you walking around in that old Weiner Hut uniform when we go out." Adam said

"I understand that. But what's this for?" Samandriel asked holding up the hat

Adam took the hat from Samandriel's hand and put it on his head.

"To keep your ears from getting cold." Adam said

"I am an Angel Adam, I don't get mmmf..." Samandriel trailed off as Adam smashed their lips together

"Shut up Samandriel." Adam said

Samandriel opened the second present and found a lore book and a couple of music albums.

"From Sam and Dean I would assume." Samandriel said

"Yeah, Sam gave you the book and Dean got you the music." Adam said

"I'm surprised he picked out a classical albums." Samandriel said

"I helped them pick out your gifts. I wonder what your brothers got you." Adam said

Samandriel opened Castiel and Gabriel's present and took out some candy and Adam watched as Samandriel's eyes widened when he pulled out a sword.

"My Angel blade... Castiel must have found it." Samandriel said smiling softly "I must remember to thank him."

"Do I get any presents?" Adam asked

"Of course you do silly." Samandriel said rolling his eyes

Samandriel grabbed two large boxes and a small box from under the tree.

"This first one is from your brothers, the second one is from my brothers and the third is from me." Samandriel said

Adam took the present from his brothers and tore it open. Inside was the original Grey's Anatomy book and a movie. It was Dogma.

"Oh my God Sam, where did you find this?" Adam said before snorting at the movie "Dogma, thanks Dean."

"What's Dogma?" Samandriel asked

"Uh... next present." Adam said

Samandriel passed Adam the second present and Adam tore it open. Inside was a Camp Half Blood T-shirt and a medical textbook. Adam had an idea as to who bought what.

"Let me guess, Gabriel bought me the CHB shirt and Castiel got me the book. Am I right?" Adam asked

"No, Castiel got to the shirt and Gabriel; got you the book." Samandriel said

"Really?" Adam asked

"Yes, I was there when they bought your presents." Samandriel said

"Wow. Alright Angel Face, what did you get me?" Adam asked

Samandriel passed the smaller box to Adam and Adam tore the paper off of it. It was a blue velvet ring box and inside was a gold band.

"Gabriel told me that there is a human tradition where a man gives the person he loves a ring to ask the person to stay with him forever." Samandriel explained

Adam smiled before getting up and walking over to his Angel.

"Samandriel, are you asking me to marry you? Cause, if you are..." Adam said trailing off to put a hand behind Samandriel's neck "I say yes."

And with that, Adam smashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Adam pulled away and pressed the ring box into Samandriel's hands.

"Now, you get on one knee and ask me: Adam will you marry me?" Adam instructed

"Adam will you marry me?" Samandriel asked smiling brightly

"And now, I say yes and you place the ring on my finger." Adam said

"What do I do now?" Samandriel asked having done what he was told

"Now, you get up, pucker up and kiss me." Adam said

Adam didn't have to wait for his kiss as Samandriel smashed their lips together and ended up knocking them onto the ground.

"You know, you beat me to the proposal. I was planning on asking you after dinner today." Adam said

"You know, Gabriel also told about another human tradition." Samandriel said

"And what would that be?" Adam asked

"Something called post engagement sex." Samandriel said

"Remind me to smack Gabriel for corrupting you like this." Adam said before Samandriel was kissing him again

 _Best. Christmas. Ever._ Adam thought as Samandriel flew them into their bedroom.

 **He he he he. I can't wait until Christmas. Then I get off school. Thank goodness. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed. Happy holidays to everyone. Read, like and review please. Later Dana.**


End file.
